Who Loves Who?
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Just a drabble story. Ch2: Aoyama and Ichigo broke up. How will the other react? First fict, and this is a mustread. RnR, please... and vote ur fav couple
1. A confession

**Who loves who??**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 1: A confession**

**A/N: Well… This is my biggest work or story ever!! I'll try to put everyone's favorite couple!! (If I can) and please do leave me what's your favourite coup, since I don't know!! (Ichigo/Kishu, Zakuro/Kishu, Minto/Kishu, Retasu/Kishu, Ichigo/Aoyama, Pai/Zakuro, Ryou/Ichigo, Pai/Retasu, Retasu/Ryou, Minto/Zakuro, Retasu/Keiichiro, Zakuro/Aoyama, Ryou/Zakuro, Keiichiro/Zakuro, Keiichiro/Mint, Keiichiro/Ichigo, Purin/Taruto)… (I guess that's what I can think… If there's more, just tell me, kay??) Oh, for addition, I hope anyone read this story then e-mailed me/review this story. Choose three from your favourite couples. I'd be proud to do this my biggest work ever! Oh, I got a disclaimer!**

**KeslAPhantoM: Well… Granite-sama own nothing here except the plot. She didn't own me though.**

**Kishu: sighs. Whatever. Let's on the story! Winks.**

**Who loves who??**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 1: A confession**

Its two PM. Zakuro Fujiwara was waiting for the sender of the love letter that she got in her locker. She sighed. _'I wonder who the hell is the sender of this love letter is' _Thought Zakuro. In that letter, written that _somebody_ want to meet her after school at the laboratory, at 1:30 PM. That's mean… she's been waiting for thirty minutes!! She sighed. _Better I go… _

Zakuro opened the door. She half-surprised when she saw Pai in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Zakuro… I" Pai started. He showed a light blushed.

"Yes, What's the matter, Pai-san?" asked Zakuro, raised an eyebrow, and half-confused.

"I… I mean… sorry to make you waiting so long…" he started. "The teacher gave me a difficult extra work" confessed Pai, sheepishly.

He thought Zakuro was angry with him, since he has made her waiting for more that thirty minutes.

"So, what you want to talk with me, Pai?" asked Zakuro, sheepishly, although she's known what he'd ask to her.

"Zakuro… I" Pai closed the door. "I'm in love with you!!" confessed him, coolly.

"I just cant… hide it! I don't know why I could in love with you, anyways. But I'm saying the truth!! Zakuro… do you want to be mine?" asked him, seriously. He looked at Zakuro's cold no emotion eyes. Zakuro sighed.

_Zakuro knew that __**Pai**__ is a type of person that's hard to fell for someone, but she just couldn't help with this. She didn't love Pai…_

"Sorry Pai-san…" started Zakuro.

"I'm already fall for someone… The one I love… is not you" answered her, coolly.

Pai got confused. Zakuro sighed.

_She knew, it's hard to reject someone, and its also hard to accept a rejection. Especially from somebody you know…_

He began to say "It's no matter whoever that person is" said him, with a serious look drawn in his face.

"I'm already in love with you and will be waiting for you, although you don't know!" added he, quickly. Pai smiled. Zakuro turned around.

"If that person reject you, I'm always open my heart just for you" confessed Pai, sardonically.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. _Pai never being as stubborn as now…_

"Thank you, but I think I will not give up with that person" replied Zakuro, with a smirk. Then she walked away…

**Granite's notes: Aw… short chapter, right?? **

**Kishu: It's just one page, honey…**

**Granite: Stay away! You make me remembered of my desk mate!! **

**Kishu: Rolls eyes. Whatever. But, that's just an opening, right?**

**Granite: Yes, I'll update as fast as I can!! And make the next chapter longer than this…**

**Enjoy this chapter!! Read n review, and don't forget to vote ur fav couple!!**

**Kishu: Vote KishuXIchigo, everyone!!**

**Granite: sighs. Whatever. Btw, for an additional notes (especially Masaya bashing) I'm not sure, but I think next chapter will be Ichigo and Masaya break up… well… I can't wait for the next chapter… Don't forget, read n review!! (I hope I could get 5 reviews for this chapter… ah, whatever!)**

**Kishu: Then Ichigo will be mine!! R N r!!**


	2. Aoyama and Ichigo

**Who loves who??**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 2: Between Aoyama and Ichigo**

**A/N: I'm seriously happy for two reviews for the prev chapter… I don't think I'm good at making story enough… But I try hard, and still accepted anyone's vote, and even ideas!! And sorry for the really long updates… I have three stories now… Hmm… And I let my friend for the others, so now I'm focus on this story!!**

**Kishu: sighs Granite didn't own anything here, please review anyone!**

**Who loves who??**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 2: Between Aoyama and Ichigo**

After school…. At library….

Aoyama sighed. He groaned. Ichigo surely being a really good girlfriend after all, but he didn't know why. He looked at their photos, and felt nothing for her. _Why? I used to be in love with Ichigo, but now… I… No. That cant be happened. I love her with all of my heart!!_ Thought Masaya. He sighed once more. He saw Zakuro.

_She is… as cold as usual, but also as beautiful as usual..._ Aoyama sighed. Zakuro found Stephen Hawking's book, The brief history of time. Zakuro sighed; she wanted The briefer history of the time, that's on the higher rack. That costs no matter, since Zakuro have long fringing legs. She sighed once more, seeing a hand on her wrist.

It's Aoyama!!

Zakuro turned, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, Aoyama-kun" Greeted Zakuro, without even looking at him.

"Yeah… Hi, too… Fujiwara-san" replied Aoyama.

There's a silence between them before Zakuro spoke up.

"I guess I should go now, should I?" asked her, after realized that aoyama's staring at her hardly.

"Ah. Yeah, you can" answered Aoyama, with a blush.

"A… Fujiwara-san, I"

"Onee-sama!!" Minto cut in.

They both turned their head.

"Minto-chan" greeted Zakuro, coolly.

"Hi, Aoyama-kun, have a great time with Ichigo, last afternoon??" Asked Minto, mockingly.

"A… No… We"

"I wonder where you and Ichigo have gone last afternoon" Minto cut in, while she imagining how's Ichigo date look like. She then remembered that Ichigo left early, especially leaving her only with Purin and Retasu. She clinched her fists.

Zakuro sighed. That's just a typical of Mint's behavior.

"Mint-chan… Don't cut anyone's sentence, can you?" said Zakuro, coldly.

"Hai, Onee-sama!!" replied her, then she snuggle on Zakuro's arm. Zakuro showed a light invisible blush. Aoyama sighed.

"Fujiwara-san… Mint-san… I'm afraid we… broke up" said Aoyama.

"There's a long pause before Minto and Zakuro say,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT????"

"Why??" asked Minto, clenched her fists.

"Er… I have someone I like"

"Listen, Aoyama! Don't you know that your date with Ichigo always cost much??" snapped Minto, angrily.

Yes, yes… Minto have to work…

"Hey calm down, Minto… Aoyama-kun. Could you tell me what's exactly gone wrong???" Said Zakuro, coldly.

"Hai"  
"Answer that truthfully or I'll rip your throat out!!" Threatened Minto.

"I'm… in love with you, Fujiwara-san… I mean… Zakuro" confessed him, quietly.

"You're in love with WHOOO??" Shouted Minto, didn't believe what she'd heard.

Zakuro sighed once more.

"Whatever, Aoyama-kun" Said her, coldly.

"I will not date someone who dumped my friend" answered her, then walked out from the library with Minto.

_With Minto?? Yes, If not, Minto'd have ended up killed him!_

**Granite: Yes, I know I'd say that I'll update at 17****th**** August, But I cant, since I have some test, but now because of my stomachache err… Maybe I'll update slower… Mmm?? My stomach hurt!! Run to the toilet**

**Minto: rolls eyes Read and Review!!**


End file.
